The present invention relates generally to the field of data processing, and more particularly to creation or modification of a knowledge processing system.
Traditionally, individuals view fashion, interior designs, or other artistic designs from a variety of sources, including magazine spreads. These images generally include descriptions of the design (including patterns, colors, textures, and a variety of other characteristics). Individuals must seek the products and designs featured in these traditional sources in stores.
New websites and applications allow for users to create design collages based on catalogs or other photographs. Some of these websites and applications integrate social media, communities, and people-powered searches. Individuals viewing these websites and applications can comment on the design collages. Additionally, these individuals can search online to find items featured in the design collages.